1. Field of the Invention
Apparatuses, methods and systems consistent with the present invention relate to providing content of a media server, and more particularly, to providing content in a media server by formatting the content in the media server as really simple syndication (RSS) formatted information that can allow users to access the content through an RSS reader.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in a conventional network having a media server and a media controller, content in the media server is searched for by the media controller by requesting the media server to perform a browse action. The media server then generates a list of items in sub-containers within a main container.
When a user searches for content in the media server, the media server typically searches containers and items matching the search criteria and generates a list. Additionally, the media server transmits updates on added and deleted information to the media controllers that have been registered for event updates.
Content in the media server is generally separated into containers and items. The containers have sub-containers and items, and the items have sub-entities. Additionally, in channels defined by RSS, although items may exist in the channels, sub-channels may not exist in the channels. RSS is a way of providing convenient access and interface between many content providers and individual subscribers, which allows users to easily access various content such as news, user created content (UCC), and blogs from many websites through an RSS reader. The RSS reader simplifies the inconvenient process of directly accessing many websites to search for content, which makes it possible to obtain content from registered sites 24 hours a day without the need to directly access content from each site.
To use an RSS service, a user initially registers channels corresponding to RSS service providers using the RSS reader, which periodically accesses the uniform resource locator (URL) of the RSS service providers according to option settings, to obtain items corresponding to the registered channels. Further, content is regularly updated when the RSS reader periodically connects to the channels. In RSS 2.0, a function which makes it possible to notify users of information on updated content through events can be provided by the channel providers.
However, the media controller needed to control the media server must comply with Universal Plug and Play (UPnP), which defines standards for media server devices, browser and search actions, events which notify changes in the containers, content directories, and connection manager services. Generally, UPnP interfaces are not provided in conventional Internet terminal devices, which presents a problem in accessing and using content through the Internet.
There is a further problem in that media servers which provide services to individual users do not operate 24 hours a day, and therefore access to content cannot be ensured.
Korean Patent Publication No. 2007-008478 entitled “IPTV RSS Service” discloses a set-top box embedded with an RSS reader, and an RSS server for managing user-feed data having RSS content. When a user requests RSS content through an Internet Protocol television (IPTV), the RSS reader searches content matching the request and parses the data to be displayed on the IPTV. Although providing an RSS service eliminates the need for having a PC constantly accessing updated news and blogs from websites, it does not disclose a technology for providing an RSS service for accessing content stored in a media server.